Liaisons vampiriques
by Chouchoups
Summary: 1762. Edward Masen, vampire irresisistiblement séduisant, joue de ses proies féminimes sans vergogne, accompagné de Rosalie qui elle ne désire que vengeance face à son ancien amant. Mais Edward va faire une rencontre qui le transformera à jamais...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors moi c'est Chouchoups, Chou pour les intimes... Voici ma première fic inspirée des personnages de la saga Twilight. Une fic sur fond historique et inspirée des Liaisons Dangereuses de Pierre Choderlos de Laclos (écrivain au 18e siècle) et qui, je l'espère, vous plaiera.

Je tiens à remercier Vinou et Joeymalia pour leurs encouragements. Je crois que sans elles, cette fic n'aurait jamais vu le jour en fait. Et aussi un grand merci à Joeymalia qui a bien voulu me relire et me corriger.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

_******************************_

**Chapitre 1**

_...Mmmmmmh quelle nuit…_

C'est avec grande satisfaction que j'éveillais mes sens ce matin. Le soleil chaud à travers les fenêtres illuminait merveilleusement mon corps de pierre de milliers d'étoiles scintillantes. Peut-être aurais-je dû tirer les rideaux de velours hier soir… J'avais cependant bien mieux à faire alors et… A quoi bon de toute manière, _Elle_ ne témoignerait plus.

C'est donc tout à fait comblé que je quittais mon lit à présent, prêt à affronter une nouvelle et éternelle journée emplie de notoires distractions et notamment de femmes délicieuses et soumises toutes entières à mes faveurs les plus dissolues. Devant mes fenêtres, j'offrais à plaisir mon corps nu et parfaitement sculpté au soleil, m'étirant pleinement afin d'éveiller mes muscles crispés par l'amour.

Tournant à présent mon regard sur le lit, je me rappelais la présence de _Elle_, allongée là, prodigieusement et magnifiquement nue sur les draps blancs. _Elle_ que je redécouvrais sous les lueurs du jour, un filet de sang jaillissant de deux cavités sur son coup, sa poitrine et ses bras. Dieu que le corps d'une femme pouvait être beau ! Elle fut si appétissante et si savoureuse que je ne pus en laisser une goûte.

M'approchant doucement, comme pour ne pas vouloir la réveiller, bien que jamais plus elle n'ouvrirait de nouveau ses jolis yeux, je m'asseyais au bord du lit. Ma main parcourait son corps, délicatement, tendrement. Malheureusement, plus aucun frisson ne l'agitait alors que je la caressais. Sa peau était douce et agréable, encore tiède. J'humais avec délectation son parfum encore présent : un mélange délicat de fleur d'oranger et de lavande, et déposais un dernier baiser sur son front, comme pour lui exprimer ma gratitude et lui dire au revoir à jamais…

Lady Elisabeth Savoy. C'est ainsi qu'elle se nommait. Cette nuit avec elle fut parmi les meilleures que je vécu. Elle, soumise et esclave entre mes bras vigoureux. Moi, fervent, bestial et indubitablement ensorcelé par ses manières indues. Elle m'avait séduite et s'était offerte sans vergogne, comme toutes ces femmes délicieuses accrochées à moi chaque jour et chaque nuit. Et de cela il est à noter que je ne m'en plains point. La chair, le corps d'une femme, sensuel, chaud et haletant, tout à moi, tout _en_ moi, je ne puis jamais y résister… Et c'est bien ici que se trouve mon point faible.

Cependant, Elisabeth eut ce qu'elle voulait, et j'eus moi-même ce que je désirais à mon tour. Un compromis parfait et des plus plaisants. Elle est morte, et je suis désormais on ne peut plus comblé de ce qu'elle voulu m'offrir. Cela consciemment ou non. Je doute en effet qu'elle souhaitait que je lui prenne son sang et sa vie cette nuit… Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de leur exposer à toutes mes instincts. Je les baise, les mords, les goûte, les vide puis elles trépassent. C'est ainsi. J'ai cependant pris un malin plaisir à la prendre de toutes les manières possibles avant de goûter sa saveur florale envoûtante. Et ce fut elle qui me supplia alors de l'achever…

Je soupirais de contentement à son souvenir... Lady Savoy fut très inventive mais je doute que ce soit son vieillard d'époux qui l'initia. Celle-ci avait dû déjà apprendre et se délecter de quelques autres jeunes et vigoureux amants. Cela l'a perdu inévitablement…

Assez de tout cela. Il faudrait désormais m'en débarrasser, comme des autres avant d'ailleurs. Je tirais donc la corde prés de mon lit afin d'appeler Jacob, mon inestimable et modeste valet.

Celui-ci fit enfin son apparition alors que j'enfilais à regret mon caleçon. J'aimais la nudité, ma nudité des plus édifiantes. Sans un mot mais cependant d'un air distrait qui me fit sourire, Jacob alla retrouver ma conquête, et sans même une question, il la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener discrètement hors de ma chambre. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Je ne voulais pas savoir...

Jacob partageait bien évidemment mon secret et il était lui-même un vampire. De ce fait, cela me rendait l'existence plus facile, d'une part parce qu'il ne me poserait jamais aucune question quant à mon apparence ou même mes mœurs, et d'autre part parce qu'il était le meilleur pour faire disparaitre les corps de mes proies au petit matin.

Je l'avais repéré il y avait environ quatre vingt ans, en 1683 me semble-t-il. Humain misérablement pauvre alors, il s'était accroché à moi, homme riche et bien pourvu, et ce de façon si agaçante que je dus en faire l'un des nôtres afin qu'il me serve tout de même à quelque chose. Je lui appris tout et il devint à plus grande ma surprise le plus fervent de mes élèves. Il savait à présent charmer les petites soubrettes au hasard d'un couloir et les prendre ardemment afin qu'elles en redemandent encore et encore. Alors il les croquait, les goûtait dans son plaisir… Oui, Jacob était ma fierté aujourd'hui, digne de suivre mes illustres traces !

Songeant à cela, je m'habillais enfin. Face au miroir, je devais bien fièrement avouer que mon reflet était impeccable : cette redingote bleue en soie d'un marine discret coordonnée à mon gilet, et tout deux alliés à de subtiles broderies d'un argenté fastueux m'allaient à ravir et ajustaient mes muscles et mes formes délicieuses à merveille. Je ferai encore de nombreuses victimes aujourd'hui et Rosalie s'en amuserait certainement...

C'est donc satisfait de cette apparence en diable que je quittais mes appartements afin d'aller me détendre un peu à la cour que je savais aujourd'hui en effervescence avec l'arrivée plus qu'attendue de ce Duc de Rochester auquel, personnellement, et au contraire de tout ces opportunistes benêts, je n'avais aucune intention d'être présenté. L'argent et le pouvoir ne m'intéressaient pas vu que j'avais l'Eternel. Seuls les plaisirs de la chair et le sang avaient ma plus grande attention, vous l'aurez compris…

Comme à l'accoutumé, Rosalie m'attendait. D'une arrogance fidèle à sa forte personnalité, elle se tenait tout contre la grande baie vitrée, les bras croisés et ses mains tapotant nerveusement de son éventail. Elle semblait en effet s'agacer. Et cela la rendait merveilleusement belle et d'une sensualité déconcertante je devais l'avouer. Je souriais. Ses pensées confirmaient les miennes :

_« Seigneur, ces humains ! », __« Tiens, en voici une qui devrait changer de garde robe », __« Edward, mon cher Edward, où es-tu »…_

Rien d'étonnant en effet, connaissant les futilités des humains. Et Rosalie, qui ne les trouvait pas plus captivant que moi, mis à part pour les baiser et s'en servir de nourriture, les trouvait toujours mal habillés et d'une légèreté ahurissante. Ma « sœur » me ressemblait beaucoup et de part cela nous étions très proches dans divers sens du terme... Bien évidemment, elle n'était point ma sœur de sang mais une certaine affinité fraternelle, pour ne pas dire même sensuelle, nous liait depuis déjà plusieurs années. Je m'avançais vers elle et, de part ce don vampirique dont nous héritons tous, elle sentit immédiatement ma présence. Se tournant dans ma direction, elle m'adressa un sourire soudain radieux, assorti d'un divin regard tapageur pour accueillir ma venue visiblement tant espérée.

- Bien le bonjour, ma très chère « sœur » ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu m'attendais… dis-je en lui baisant courtoisement sa petite main tendue et soigneusement offerte.

- Edward ! Enfin te voici. Tu sais combien le commun des mortels m'ennui profondément, répliqua-t-elle la mine renfrognée. Mais à présent que tu es là, nous allons pouvoir nous amuser un peu, poursuivit-elle, une étincelle de satisfaction dans ses yeux malicieux.

Rosalie était décidément bien incorrigible. Son passe-temps favori ne se résumait en fait qu'à commérer sur tel ou tel personnage de la Cour, les observer eux et leur garde robe, soupçonner tel secret libertin ou même justement et simplement s'essayer à en savoir un peu plus concernant la prochaine proie qu'elle avait choisie afin de l'amadouer comme il se devait.

- Mmmmh… Tu prévois quelque chose, Rosalie. Dis m'en donc plus, petite _coquine_, chuchotais-je discrètement, un clin d'œil furtif en prime.

- Edward… Ce mot dans ta bouche me fait frémir, rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement derrière son éventail, faussement gênée et d'un ton langoureux qui m'envoutait malgré moi.

- Il est sûr en effet que ce _terme_ est d'une grande réussite dans un lit. Peut-être l'expérimenteras-tu un jour… lançais-je à mon tour avec ardeur.

- N'insiste pas, mon cher Edward. Tu sais que ce temps est révolu ! Répondit-elle sur un ton désinvolte qui me séduisait bien plus encore.

En effet, Rosalie et moi avions été amants. Mais il y avait de cela bien longtemps. Et à chaque occasion nous ne perdions point le moyen de nous taquiner à plaisir. Rosalie est et resterai la seule qui saurait pleinement satisfaire mes plus bas instincts sexuels.

- Revenons à nos moutons, veux-tu ?

- Mais je ne demande qu'à m'occuper de tes petites affaires… ripostais-je aussitôt, le regard avide plongé dans le décolleté de mon interlocutrice.

- Edward… me réprima-t-elle.

- Très bien, répondis-je soupirant à contrecœur et relevant à regret mon regard, le baladant alors ça et là avec désinvolture sur tel ou tel courtisant alentour…

- Alors, que manigances-tu donc dis moi ? Tous les jours, tu prépares un nouvel évènement. Bien qu'aujourd'hui, cet évènement ne soit pas ton fait.

- Mmmh oui tu parles du Duc ! Je me contrefiche de cet idiot. Figure-toi que j'ai bien mieux à m'occuper l'esprit.

Je sentis soudain l'agitation grandissante de Rosalie alors que ses pensées se bousculaient à nouveau dans ma tête.

- Et si tu m'en disais plus au sujet de… Alice, c'est bien ça ?

A cette question, Rosalie me lança un regard furibond que je n'eus pas souvent l'occasion de connaitre mais qui néanmoins me plaisait beaucoup, car annonciateur de réjouissances. Connaissant ma chère sœur, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une petite rancune bénigne au sujet d'une robe ou d'un bijou. Non sans avoir prit une profonde inspiration, Rosalie me répondit, crispée :

- Miss Alice March ! Cette petite peste va se marier ! Cracha-t-elle sournoisement, ses yeux furibonds plongés dans une image que je devinais être l'étranglement de cette Alice.

Mais je ne comprenais nullement où elle venait en venir. Pourquoi un mariage l'agaçait tant ? Elle appréciait pourtant ces évènements d'habitude : la fête, le vin, de jolies robes, le luxe, les hommes alcoolisés… Je fronçais les sourcils, incrédule, attendant patiemment la suite… Mais les pensées qu'elle me laissait entrevoir à ce moment me répondaient bien mieux.

- Jasper Cullen ? Il est donc de retour celui-là… Oh ma pauvre sœur... Cette Miss March doit donc l'épouser.

- Oui, depuis que ce nigaud est devenu « végétarien » - quelle idée, vraiment, pouffa-t-elle -, il vit au milieu des humains comme l'un d'eux et aspire même désormais à en épouser une ! Mais quelles balivernes ! Comment même serait-ce possible ?

- Et… Que comptes-tu faire ?

Parce que Rosalie avait forcément déjà fomenté un plan. Sir Jasper Cullen, comme il se faisait si bien appeler désormais, eut une longue relation avec ma sœur, en d'autres endroits, mais aussi en d'autres temps. Ces deux là s'étaient aimés follement, comme deux vampires peuvent le faire, dirons-nous. Rosalie était heureuse et épanouie alors. Puis Jasper, bien que de nature particulièrement assoiffée, n'eut soudain plus les mêmes instincts que Rosalie et moi-même. Il rencontra ce Baron Cullen et s'en fut terminé de nos amusantes escapades. Il quitta subitement Rosalie que je dus réconforter de mon mieux, et nous savons comment d'ailleurs... Jasper se rapprocha dangereusement des humains mais ne se nourrissait plus d'eux alors. Il les côtoyait longuement, ses yeux devenant d'un doré doux étrange. Alors nous partîmes loin Alice et moi.

Aujourd'hui Jasper Cullen revenait comme un boulet de canon dans la vie de Rosalie. Je ne comprends pas encore tout à fait ce que ce Baron put lui initier… Mais désormais, Jasper allait épouser une… humaine ?! Stupide ! Il l'a tuerai assurément à peine la nuit de noces achevée.

Rosalie soupira fortement, puis elle reprit confiance. Elle me lança ce petit regard espiègle que je lui connaissais si bien. Elle manigançait quelque chose à laquelle je pressentais être convié. Mais elle faisait barrage à ses pensées.

- Rose… Chérie…Vas-tu me dire ce à quoi tu penses, la questionnais-je, amusé.

- Mais bien sûr… m'assura-t-elle, malicieuse.

- Que me caches-tu si bien ?

- Viens avec moi…

Elle me prit le bras avec assurance et m'emmena à travers la grande salle à vive allure, si bien que beaucoup nous observaient avec un intérêt suspect. Je la forcait alors à ralentir et Rosalie, confuse de son empressement, fit de même mais sans se départir de son contentement. Elle s'arrêta subitement devant un petit groupe de femmes dont j'avais pu remarquer tout à l'heure que certaines me regardaient intensément, criant intérieurement mes faveurs. Ah ce qu'elles pouvaient être amusantes, ces petites femmes !

- Hum ! Mesdames… Veuillez m'excuser…

Rosalie s'adressait plus particulièrement à une petite jeune fille brune, presque une enfant, timide mais guillerette auprès de quelques unes de ses amies visiblement, mais aussi au côté de celle qui semblait être sa mère.

- Lady March, Miss March, je souhaitais vous présenter mon frère, Sir Edward Masen.

A cette présentation, mes petites coquines pouffèrent en rougissant bêtement : merveilleux !

Ainsi, c'était elle Alice March. Mais elle était si jeune. Elle semblait si… naïve ! Comment Jasper avait pu s'enticher de « ça ». Il avait changé, pour sûr, car il fut autrefois plus fougueux que cela, le compagnon de mes distractions les plus insolentes. Quoique en y réfléchissant… Peut-être n'avait-il pas tant changé que cela après tout : Alice n'était qu'une pucelle sortant à peine du couvent pour être épousée et… dépucelée ! Il avait toujours aimé les petites vierges effarouchées !

Je remarquais sa mère à ses côtés, et celle-ci ne semblait avoir pour moi les mêmes sentiments que ces autres femmes à la Cour. Elle me défiait, me scrutant des pieds à la tête d'un air dédaigneux. Et ses pensées m'attaquaient sans vergogne. Peut-être avais-je repoussé ses avances un jour… Peu contrarié de cela, bien qu'intrigué néanmoins, je décidais de passer outre et d'user avec plaisir de mes charmes vampiriques.

- Bonjour Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles… dis-je solennellement dans une brève révérence courtoise. Et m'adressant aux dames March : c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. Ma sœur ne sut me parler que de vous.

Et cette dernière jubilait déjà derrière son éventail. Après quelques futilités d'usage, nous quittions ces dames et les laissions à leurs bavardages mondains.

- Cette jeune fille ne m'a pas l'air de mériter ce que tu manigances contre elle, Rose. Elle est si jeune !

- Eh bien… Jasper a voulu se moquer de moi. Je le lui rendrai. Je lui ai tout donné. J'ai fais de lui ce qu'il est désormais. Et aujourd'hui, il souhaite se pavaner avec cette pimbêche ! Ce rat va épouser cette minette en jupon et monter en société sans scrupules. Il va épouser une humaine, Edward !

- Eh bien pourquoi alors ne pas t'en prendre directement à lui ? Demandais-je réellement incrédule, quoique je connaisse bien la cruauté de Rosalie lorsqu'elle se sentait lésée.

- Voyons Edward… Il est bien plus délectable de se venger par d'autres intermédiaires. Et tu te feras un plaisir de la mettre dans ton lit, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien que ma condition vampirique ne le permette point, je faillis à l'instant trébucher. Enfin, Rosalie dévoilait son plan, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

- Tu… Tu veux que je séduise cette pucelle ?

Elle me répondit de sa mine gracieuse et suppliante, ses petits yeux battants énergiquement des cils avec sensualité.

- Tu te feras un plaisir de me faire plaisir Edward, voyons ! Tu es mon homme, le meilleur qui soit pour cette mission.

- Ce n'est qu'une enfant, Rose. Elle est futile, versatile et inintéressante. Tu sais bien que je ne pêche pas chez les pucelles…

Rosalie se renfrogna. Sa moue boudeuse me fit sourire. Une fois de plus elle jouait avec moi de son talent le plus dévastateur : elle prenait mon affection et mes sens en otage.

- Je t'en prie, Edward… Je sais que cela te plaira, qu'elle te plaira. C'est un défi, quelque chose de nouveau, une nouvelle âme à conquérir… Peu difficile cela dit… termina-t-elle des plus moqueuses.

Mais je n'écoutais plus ma sœur. Cela faisait en effet quelques secondes déjà que mon odora stoppait net tout mes autres sens. Concentré sur ce parfum enivrant, mes yeux clos, je ne cessais d'humer l'air avec délectation et envie. Ma gorge se serrait douloureusement alors que le venin surgissait dans ma bouche telle la lave d'un volcan en éruption. J'avais faim à ce moment, faim de ce sang impérieusement offert à moi.

- Edward… Edward ?!

L'insistance de Rosalie me tira subitement de mon songe. J'ouvris les yeux et la vis. Non loin, je reconnus son parfum alors qu'elle passait au devant de moi, un léger souffle m'envoyant les effluves les plus alléchantes que jamais je n'eus l'occasion de percevoir encore. Cette jeune femme me narguait. Plus rien n'existait autour. Je la désirais à présent plus que tout au monde.

****************

Voili voilou ! Alors ça vous a plu ? Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Suivez mon regard... le 'tit bouton vert là !


	2. Chapter 2

Voili voulou, mon chapitre 2 est en ligne !

"Enfin !" Dirons certaines... Désolée en effet d'avoir été aussi longue mais il faut bien partir en vacances et se détendre un peu, non ? Par contre, être malade à mon retour, ça je ne l'avais pas prévu... Enfin bref, tout chaud, tout beau, il s'étend sous vos yeux avides et je vous laisse lire ce deuxième chapitre pas trés intéréssant mais somme toute indispensable à l'histoire.

Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews (même anonymes) qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Voir que vous portez de l'intérêt à ma petite écriyure est trés bonifiant et me fait trés plaisir !

Et de même je remercie encore et toujours ma relectrice et correctrice qui doit parfois batayer avec mon langage quelque peu incompréhensif... J'ai nommé Joeymalia !

Oh et euh... petite parenthèse concernant "le mouvement de lutte contre les auteurs abusifs qui jouent avec les nerfs de leurs lecteurs" (qui se reconaitront hum !) : ce qui suit ne vous concerne pas et ne vous est pas autorisé et merci à l'avenir de cesser votre harcellement abusif contre mon petite personne innocente ! ... J'ai retrouvé ma part de garde alternée j'espère ? * termine-t-elle battant des cils face à la méchante vinou *

Parenthèse refermée : non non je ne suis pas folle. Mais il faut bien fasse aux lecteurs hystériques qui n'hésitent à envoyer des réclamations ! ;)

Bon fini le blablatage...

Bonne lecture !

***************************

**Chapitre 2**

Une main m'agrippa et je repris, bien que difficilement, mes esprits.

- Edward !

J'étais nerveux, horriblement affamé à cet instant. Au contact de ma sœur sur mon avant bras, je reprenais peu à peu idée de la réalité. Je percevais à nouveau le brouhaha incessant de tout ces nobles maniérés autour de nous. Mais je l'observais encore, ardent, mes poings serrés, prêt à bondir tel un animal sur sa proie.

- As-tu senti ce parfum, Rose? Cette femme m'ensorcelle. Jamais je n'ai encore été charmé ainsi. Je la veux, maintenant ! Elle doit être mienne sans condition. Son sang… Oooooh… si envoûtant, Rose ! Il doit couler dés à présent dans mes veines. Mmmmmmh… Ce doit être si bon, pensais-je alors que j'humais encore et encore le parfum enivrant de mon inconnue.

- Non Edward ! Calme-toi… Tu ne dois pas rester ici, marmonna-t-elle, assurément anxieuse.

De sa force vampirique à laquelle je me laissais difficilement prendre, Rosalie m'emmena malgré moi hors de la pièce, au-delà de la fragrance enivrante de cette jeune femme inconnue. Alors adossé à un mur je ne sais où, je paniquais étrangement. Ma sœur me faisait face, l'air inquiet et férocement réprobateur.

- Edward… Calme-toi. J'ai bien eu peur de te voir mordre sur place cette « humaine », fit-elle dédaigneuse… Ressaisis toi, voyons ! Rien en public, c'est toi qui tiens à cette règle plus que tout !!!

Je me calmais difficilement mais petit à petit mon souffle, bien qu'apparent uniquement, devint plus régulier.

- Sa peau, son souffle, sa chaleur, son sang… lâchais-je dans un soupir nerveux. Elle m'envoûte, Rosalie ! expliquais-je ensuite totalement obnubilé et n'ayant devant mes yeux que le corps frêle de cette femme, l'imaginant nue, brûlante et haletante entre mes bras et son cou, son poignet, sa gorge s'offrant irrésistiblement à ma gourmandise la plus inassouvie.

Je sentis alors une main froide me frapper violemment au visage. Je n'eus pas mal, cela va de soi, mais ce geste me surprit. Portant instinctivement la main à ma joue, j'ouvris les yeux et observais incrédule Rosalie face à moi, l'air furieux.

- Commences d'abord par te contrôler en public si tu veux la revoir et avoir une chance de l'attirer à tes crocs, idiot ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Ma sœur semblait cette fois-ci être la plus raisonnable de nous deux. Jamais encore je n'avais connu pareille attirance, si irrésistible et pernicieuse envers un simple humain au point de ne plus savoir contrôler mes instincts. Nous avions si bien su cacher aux yeux de tous qui nous étions jusqu'alors que je ne devais pas gâcher notre place si dorée ici. Je devais malgré moi rester sage, calme et insensible… du moins pour le moment. Et apprendre à me contrôler afin d'amadouer au mieux cette jeune personne qui ne saurait m'échapper…

- Arrête de rêvasser ! Tu l'auras ta belle et délicieuse potiche. Allons prendre l'air ! On a à discuter, Edward…

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est dans les jardins du palais que nous nous trouvions à faire quelques pas. Rosalie eut une bonne idée de me mener ici. L'air frais et exempt d'effluves humaines me ressaisissait incontestablement. Elle me parlait… Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille peu attentive néanmoins. Les idées claires à présent, je ne pensais qu'à une quelconque stratégie afin de séduire mon inconnue. Quoique… Je n'aurais assurément pas besoin de la séduire en réalité. Elle serait surement comme ces autres femmes : de suite éblouie par ma personne énigmatique et superbe, et facile à charmer bien évidemment.

- Hum hum ! Edward…

Ma sœur s'était postée face à moi, stoppant net mes pas. Je faillis même la renverser. Son petit air furibond face à moi alors qu'elle tapait du pied, impatiente, était des plus séduisant.

- Excuse-moi, Rose. Je…

- Je t'en prie, Edward, c'est important ! Mugit-elle soudainement, impétueuse de façon très charmante. Je souriais.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, Edward ! Continua-t-elle alors que je reprenais mon sérieux sur un soupir plus que taquin.

Bien qu'offensée mais ne sachant dissimuler son propre sourire communicatif au mien, elle reprit ses pas à mes côtés et son incessant bavardage.

- Donc je disais qu'il est important et primordial que…

- Pas aussi important qu'Elle… affirmais-je pour moi-même, les yeux dans le vague et un sourire carnassier sur mes lèvres.

- Mais cette femme t'a tourné la tête, ma parole !? S'arrêta-t-elle de nouveau. Laisse cela, elle sera plantée dans tes canines sous peu… fit-elle d'un geste arrogant de la main.

Oui, c'était en effet l'expression adéquate et, y réfléchissant, elle me déplut fortement. J'étais à la merci d'une femme, moi, Edward Masen, le prédateur le plus suborneur qui soit en ce monde! J'avais effectivement du mal à me reconnaitre à cet instant. Bon sang, c'est moi qui devais tourner la tête des femmes, et non le contraire ! Je remerciais intérieurement ma sœur pour ses remarques. Pourquoi m'en inquiéter davantage quand je savais que cette femme me tomberait incessamment sous peu dans les bras. Je n'avais qu'à la laisser se prendre à mes filets dévastateurs…

- Aucune femme n'aura jamais une telle emprise sur moi, Rosalie! Bientôt j'aurais un succulent met à savourer… Dis-je avec pleine satisfaction non feinte… Tu disais ?

_« Heureuse de te retrouver, Edward »_

- Très bien, reprenons… « à nouveau », recommença-t-elle sarcastique alors que nous marchions de nouveau au travers des jardins fleuris du palais. Je disais qu'il serait bien que tu séduises Alice March sous les yeux même de son futur époux…

Rosalie arborait un sourire sadique et ses pensées me parvenaient à profusion, un peu confuses, mais je distinguais parfaitement son envie la plus forte dans ce piège qu'elle préparait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle attendait de moi.

- Attends Rosalie, tu veux que je séduise cette enfant naïve et vierge qui plus est, que je la mette dans mon lit et… que je la transforme ?

- Tout à fait ! Jasper ne mérite que cette humiliation… Je veux qu'il soit la risée de toute la Cour lorsque le bruit courra qu'il n'a pas épousé la jeune et fraîche innocente qu'il convoitait ! Oh et un vampire nouveau né sur les bras de Jasper… Tout cela va faire des merveilles !

- Mais tu es machiavélique ma parole, sœurette !

- Tu me connais si bien, Edward… s'esclaffa-t-elle. Et c'est un véritable plaisir que de gâcher celui des autres, renchérit-elle sournoisement de son adorable sourire.

Cependant, je ne ressentais pas le même enthousiasme que ma sœur. Cette Alice ne m'attirait pas à vrai dire. Elle n'aurait rien à m'offrir, à part sa virginité et justement c'est cela qui me déplaisait. J'aimais les femmes sûres d'elles et entreprenantes, celles qui savaient me surprendre et me faire le meilleur des plaisirs. Jamais cette Alice ne serait à la hauteur et je devinais assurément que ce serait d'un ennui assommant… Je laissais cependant ma sœur à ses projets pour le moment. Cela lui plaisait de comploter et j'adorais lorsqu'elle se trouvait être la plus fière des garces !

***

Cette nuit il me fallait une femme. Mon inconnue m'avait donné l'envie plus qu'irrésistible de baiser encore et encore et de tuer. Et même si, après mon dernier festin avec Lady Savoy, je n'avais pas réellement faim. Cette femme ce soir devrait cependant calmer mes ardeurs et surtout le flux incessant du venin dans ma bouche. Et au milieu de cette modeste taverne libertine et surpeuplée, je trouvais sans soucis celle qui ne reverrait plus jamais la lumière du jour…

Elle avait prit d'assaut mon lit et telle une féline, elle s'y enroulait nue, entre les draps, sensuelle face à moi, attendant impatiemment que je la rejoigne. Je me dévêtais lentement devant elle, observant avec amusement mais envie le jeu érotique de la jeune demoiselle.

_« mmmh cet homme est un Dieu », __« Profites en bien surtout ma belle ! Des hommes comme ça y'en a pas tous les jours ! », __« Ooooooh ce corps... mmmiaaammm », __« Grrrr mords moi, suces moi, lèches moi, pénètre-moi »... _

Ses pensées farfelues firent naître un léger rictus sur mes lèvres alors que je la rejoignais prompt à découvrir ce qu'elle avait à me proposer. Mon approche la fit ronronner tel un chat attendant et quémandant ses caresses.

_« Grrr Viens voir maman mon minou… miaouhhh »_

Allongé à son côté, penché sur son corps magnifiquement nu, j'entrepris de câliner sa peau douce et brûlante de mes mains glacées. Je la sentis frissonner.

_« Mmmmh il va me rendre folle ! »_

Déjà elle vibrait d'un plaisir intense à mon contact charnel. Satisfait de cela, je devins plus entreprenant, m'emparant avec ferveur de ses petits seins durs exhibés tout entiers à mon désir et je ne pus empêcher ma langue aguerrie de venir s'y ajouter.

- Mmmmh oui…

Assurément, elle aimait. Mon fruit était mûr. Je décidais donc de croquer dedans en m'attaquant à son intimité la plus sensible. Mes doigts devinrent plus audacieux alors qu'ils assaillaient fiévreusement ses lèvres les plus secrètes.

_« Oh mon Dieu !!! Cet homme a des doigts de fée ! »_

Et bien que le spectacle fût à suivre en contrebas, je me délectais avec passion des réactions de la demoiselle. Son visage plongé en arrière n'était que souffrance avide et délicieuse. Ses yeux plissés ne me laissaient malheureusement plus aucun accès à son regard ardent. Ses douces pommettes étaient d'un rouge éclatant et j'imaginais alors la couleur de ce sang que bientôt je boirai plaisamment. Ses lèvres charnues ne cessaient de jouer impatiemment avec sa langue empressée. Enfin, elle s'oublia pleine et entière à son orgasme et se mordant la lèvre, un filet de sang apparut délicieusement. Je ne pus m'empêcher alors de prendre ses lèvres avidement et de goûter enfin le parfum de son sang. J'atteignais moi-même un autre orgasme.

Mais elle convoitait déjà mes fesses, les palpant sans vergogne dans sa hâte de me sentir enfin en elle. Mon sexe trahissait mon excitation et elle se fit un plaisir de décrocher une main de mon postérieur afin de saisir mon membre gonflé dans le but de jouer avec de façon bien plus que plaisante... Et Dieu que ces petites mains chaudes étaient divines !

- Je la veux… Donne la moi… J'en ai besoin… susurra-t-elle, haletante.

Alors je m'installais contre son entrejambe si joliment présentée, caressant son sexe humide de mon membre impatient.

- Mmmh…Vas-y… Supplia-t-elle. Et j'aimais tant lorsqu'elles suppliaient !

Après moult lancées empressées autour de son entrée, je me décidais enfin à mettre fin à son supplice. J'entrais en elle avec passion alors qu'elle laissait échapper un bref cri de satisfaction absolue. Elle se plut à compter ma valse de va et viens langoureux de ses gémissements alors que je me concentrais de plus en plus sur sa jugulaire offerte à mes crocs voraces. Ma gorge me brûlait affreusement et le déversement du venin dans ma bouche se faisait de plus en plus tyrannique. L'idée de son sang dans ma gorge guida très vite mes sens vers la jouissance sexuelle. Elle se cambra jovialement alors qu'enfin elle lâchait son plaisir ardent contre mon membre en éruption et mes crocs acérés plongèrent violemment contre son cou, dévorant cette créature au summum du paradis éternel… Alors que mon sexe en elle achevait son feu d'artifice, je me délectais avidement de son sang fleuré jusqu'à n'en plus laisser une goutte.

Cette femme fut délicieuse à plusieurs points de vue.

Je ne pus rester dans ma chambre cette nuit. Laissant donc ma dernière conquête livide et immobile sur mon lit, je partis faire quelques pas sous les lueurs de la lune pleine.

Je me rendis à pas lents et pensifs au travers du bois qui bordait le parc du Palais. Allongé sur la mousse froide et moite, je fixais le ciel étoilé au travers de mes songes pernicieux lorsqu'un bruit sourd attira soudain mon attention. Je distinguais facilement le fracas de branches cassées, de pas lourds sur le sol et… d'os fracassés. A présent levé, je m'avançais curieusement au-devant de ce bruissement. Sur place, je ne trouvais, à ma stupéfaction, qu'un animal, une biche me sembla-t-il, morte. M'approchant encore, je pus remarquer la marque de mes pairs les vampires : une morsure. Stupéfait, je compris que cet animal fut prit en chasse, puis mordu par l'un des miens. Je ne pus retenir un sentiment atroce de dégoût. Comment pouvait-on se nourrir d'animaux alors que les humains, si dociles et nombreux autour de nous, se trouvaient être si délicieux ? Assurément, le vampire que j'avais raté à l'instant devait être bien désespéré… Cela m'intrigua mais je décidais néanmoins de ne point m'en formaliser. J'avais bien mieux à penser.

***

Le lendemain, je réapparus à la Cour, impatient de retrouver ma délectable inconnue. A présent que j'étais on ne peut plus étanché, je pourrai l'approcher sans pour autant souhaiter la mordre aussitôt. J'avais passé ma nuit, post coïtale, à repenser à cette irrésistible attirance. Et fidèle à moi-même, je souhaitais jouer avec cette femme afin de mieux la déguster ensuite. Le plaisir n'en serait que meilleur. Ainsi, je devais apprendre à retenir mes sens et ma faim afin de l'approcher sans l'effrayer mais plutôt l'ensorceler.

Et je la revis, plus exquise que jamais, irrésistible au milieu de ces dames. Impatient, j'avançais à sa rencontre…

_« Edward ! Mais… Oh non il recommence ! »_

- Rosalie daignait enfin nous faire honneur de sa présence ce matin. Et il m'étonnait en effet de ne pas encore l'avoir trouvée au milieu de tout ce fourbi humain.

- Tu es en retard Rose, lui lançais-je alors qu'elle s'approchait précipitamment derrière moi. Mais qu'as-tu donc fais cette nuit pour manquer ce début de matinée ? J'ai dû moi-même jouer les commères. En effet, vois-tu, j'ai pu remarquer que Lady Pembley a un nouvel amant, glissai-je sournoisement et discrètement à ma sœur, désignant d'un regard amusé une femme décrépie aux bras d'un jeunot assurément des plus homosexuel.

- Tiens donc… Mais c'est d'un ridicule ! Pauvre femme, elle ne m'inspire que de la pitié, soupira-t-elle en se détournant.

- Alors raconte-moi… Continuais-je avec un sourire plus qu'intéressé.

- Que devrais-je te raconter, Edward ?

Rosalie s'éventait et son sourcil le plus arrogant se levait. Son air plus que satisfait me laissait imaginer qu'elle venait de passer une belle nuit. Cependant, ses pensées ne voulaient me renvoyer que sa vision fixée au plafond de sa chambre…

- Cela ne te regarde en rien, très cher frère, lâcha-t-elle, dédaigneuse. Mais disons que j'ai trouvé un beau parti alors que tu m'avais lâchement abandonné hier… Enfin, ne parlons point de moi. Que t'apprêtais-tu à faire, dis-moi ?

- J'allais simplement me présenter, Rosalie, affirmais-je souriant à souhait. Ma bonne humeur ce matin ne pouvait en effet échapper à personne.

- Et la savourer sur place j'imagine…

- Non, rétorquais-je faussement choqué et amusé. J'allais juste _me présenter_. Et user de mon pouvoir… dévastateur avant de _savourer_, comme tu le dis si bien. Je sais désormais que je pourrai me contrôler, surtout connaissant le cadeau qui m'attend si je suis bien sage ! Continuais-je assorti d'un clin d'œil discret et espiègle.

Eh bien Eh bien ! Conclut-elle en activant de plus belle son éventail devant sa figure enjôleuse. Elle devint soudain curieuse alors qu'elle m'incitait à continuer.

Alors je la laissais amusée de m'observer à nouveau « user de mes charmes ». Beaucoup de pensées me parvenaient autour. Uniquement des futilités. Et je me concentrais sur celles, bien que superflues également, du petit groupe sur lequel j'avançais de mes pas calculés.

Certaines, aguerries et à l'affût, remarquaient déjà mon approche et je sentis immédiatement leurs petits cœurs bondir dans leurs poitrines généreuses. Ces femmes, parfois frustrées il fallait bien l'avouer, n'avaient que moi en tête décidemment. Parfait !

_« Tiens-toi bien il arrive… », __« Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! », __« Il vient vers moi… pour moi… », __« Oooooh cet homme est un appel au viol ! »..._

Ce n'était que cela dans leurs pensées alors que je terminais ma lente procession. Mon inconnue, quant à elle, me tournait malheureusement le dos, ce qui n'empêchait pas les effluves de son parfum de me parvenir violemment et tout à la fois délicieusement…

***********************

Alors, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, (messieurs ?), que dites-vous de ce chapitre ? Dites moi tout !

Vous en voulez encore ???


	3. Chapter 3

Kikoo à tous le monde !

Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, je poste mon nouveau chapitre. Comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? Mais je tiens en effet à continuer cette fic : vous êtes plusieurs à me suivre et à vouloir connaitre la suite alors il est normal que je persévères ;). Même si parfois cela peut être long pour moi d'écrire mes chapitres.

Je tiens donc à m'excuser auprès de vous pour le retard et à vous remercier de rester fidèles malgré tout.

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, dont les anonymes :

_flap : Tu aimes ma fic et ma façon d'écrire. C'est donc moi qui te remercie ;)_

_elodiii : merci de ta fidélité ma belle ! J'espère que tu n'as pas décroché et te voir encore au rendez-vous ;) Ah ah aurais tu trouvé la faiblesse d'Edward ? Il y en a une encore plus flagrante à vrai dire mais celle-ci tu la trouveras sans difficultés dans le chapitre 3. Ce ne sera pas si simple pour Edward, ça c'est sûr (aimerais-je le torturer ?). Je me régale avec mes personnages. Et comme ça tu crois savoir quel autre vampire se balade dans la forêt ? J'ai hâte de connaitre ta théorie... Merci beaucoup de tes commentaires. J'ai toujours peur de ne pas assez coller au roman d'origine ou aux films (j'en fais un petit mélange à vrai dire) mais tu me rassures. Régale toi bien avec le chapitre 3 !_

Alors merci à toutes de me lire et d'aimer.

Un petit mot aussi pour ma bêta, Joeymalia, qui trouve encore le temps de me relire et me corriger malgré ses propres occupations. Merci ma bichette ;) Et j'en profites pour vous inciter à aller faire un tour du côté de sa fic, "Le Fruit Défendu", que j'adore particulièrement : http : // www . fanfiction .net/s/5470514/1/Le_fruit_defendu

Je vous laisse à présent à votre lecture...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3  
**

POV Bella

J'arrivais à peine au sein de cette Cour rutilante et luxurieuse telle une novice incompétente qui n'a jamais vu le monde. Ici tout était grand, somptueux et exagérément maniéré. Bien au sein de ma campagne verdoyante, mon époux avait choisit pour nous de s'installer ici. Cela ne m'avait point enchanté et pour cause : je ne supportais que très difficilement le cérémonial à respecter, préférant de loin rester moi-même, sans manières ni manigances, et simplement habillée de mes robes simples et confortables. Je devais cependant à mon cher époux de le suivre. Son travail l'y contraignait. Richard était un magistrat influent. Il travaillait avec et pour les plus grands de ce pays. Le Roi l'appréciait beaucoup et l'avait donc sollicité comme conseiller auprès de lui.

Je fus accueillie au sein des Dames d'honneur de la Reine. Et bien qu'à cette place certaines s'amusaient inlassablement à comploter à plaisir, je devais avouer que plusieurs dames, honorables, devinrent vite des amies.

Notre occupation première et fréquente n'était que de se retrouver au Palais, à converser, commérer, chanter ou jouer aux cartes et nous occuper à agiter notre éventail au devant de nombreux nobles agités et fiers. Et quel ennui !

C'est donc ici, occupée à bavarder de tout et de rien avec mes « amies », que subitement, ces dernières ne furent plus les mêmes. Plus de conversation frivole au sujet de robes à fleurs ou de rubans en soie. Leurs pensées semblaient en effet être tournées ailleurs, un peu plus loin derrière moi. Je voulus risquer de me retourner afin de connaitre l'objet de leurs songes, mais avant même cela, je fus surprise par le ténor d'un homme venu subitement se poster à mes côtés.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Bonjour… Vous me semblez être en meilleure « forme » chaque jour et cela me ravit.

Je ne compris point l'agitation fulgurante parmi mes compagnes. Elles semblaient fulminer d'adoration. Je devais bien avouer en effet que le jeune homme parlait d'une façon séduisante, mais de là à se comporter ainsi.

- Mais que vois-je, Mesdames. Vous m'aviez caché que vous aviez une nouvelle amie, continuait-t-il en se tournant, et en posant son regard inquisiteur sans vergogne sur moi. Laissez-moi me présenter : je suis Sir Edward Anthony Masen.

Seigneur ! Il me fixait à présent dans les yeux et son regard envoûtant faillit me faire perdre pied. Mais je ne pu me laisser départir de mon assurance, pas comme ces idiotes frivoles autour.

- Je suis Lady Isabella Marie Swan, répondis-je dans un souffle, lui tendant par simple devoir cérémonieux, ma main à baiser.

- Enchanté, Madame… Charmé… Répondit-il sensuellement tout en prenant tendrement ma main pour la baiser soigneusement sans se départir de son charmant sourire.

- Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pu rencontrer de nouvelles dames à la Cour et je me réjouis à l'idée de vous connaitre plus. J'espère que vous saurez vous plaire ici. Et ces charmantes jeunes femmes – à ces simples mots, toutes s'excitèrent naïvement - sauront, je n'en doute point, vous initier au mieux à nos us.

Sir Masen semblait, à ces paroles, cacher un sens cynique. En effet, mes amies se mirent à rire et je ne sus pourquoi mais cela me gêna, comme si ces mots étaient tournés pour mon compte. Je ne pu cependant y réfléchir plus que déjà il continuait :

- Swan… Mmmh… Mais dites-moi, votre époux ne serait-il pas ce magistrat dont la dernière affaire fut si populaire ?

C'était un fait en effet, tous connaissaient mon époux. Richard était très influent, de profession honorable et particulièrement bon. Je l'aimais beaucoup, il savait me le rendre et je ne perdais point une occasion de le faire savoir.

Mais, et je ne m'en aperçus qu'alors, Sir Masen tenait encore ma main contre la sienne. Gênée de cette proximité persistante, j'eus soudain chaud, mes joues s'enflammèrent alors que je me sentais la plus maladroite au monde. Très vite alors, et peut être trop abruptement, je retirais ma main. Comme à mon habitude, je fus maladroite. Et cela le fit sourire à nouveau. Cet homme savait décidément me mettre mal à l'aise et je n'aimais vraiment pas cela.

- Hum ! Eh bien… Oui. Mon époux… il… il a en effet conclu une affaire importante ce dernier mois. Cela lui a valu l'estime de notre Roi et notre arrivée parmi vous.

- Eh bien remercions le Roi d'avoir ainsi sollicité à la Cour la présence d'une si charmante dame.

Et il continuait. Son flegme persistant, son intonation de voix, son sourire et son regard finirent à me rendre folle ; folle et idiote ! Jamais un homme n'avait encore osé me séduire et ce de façon si évidente. Il savait que j'étais mariée, à un homme respectable et important. Mais cela ne suffisait visiblement pas à l'arrêter. Qui était donc ce personnage, si sûr de lui-même et de son charme ?

POV Edward

Posté à ses côtés, fier et enhardi devant ces femmes à mes pieds, je jouissais intérieurement de LA sentir si prés, son parfum enivrant caressant à souhait mes narines exhortées. Bien que je l'eus déjà aperçue hier alors qu'elle m'envoutait de son délicieux arôme, je n'avais point encore pris connaissance de sa physionomie particulièrement agréable, je devais l'avouer. Sa chevelure d'un brun auburn chatoyant nouée en un chignon galant, tout en laissant le soin à quelques mèches ondulées de venir chatouiller ses épaules, illustrait parfaitement le galbe de son visage pâle. Sa peau douce et diaphane faisait admirablement ressortir la couleur de ses délicieuses veines et ses lèvres rosées n'invitaient qu'à la tentation. Lorsque mon regard descendit contre son cou puis son décolleté si joliment présenté dans cette robe panier aux couleurs printanières, je sentis ma gorge brûler tel le brasier des enfers et le venin affluer d'un désir ardent face à de si alléchants atouts.

Ma joute verbale ne cessait d'amuser ces dames sournoisement. Mais je n'avais de pensées avides que pour Elle. Alors que je me présentais le plus courtoisement, je pus remarquer qu'elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre comme pour contenir le battement violent de son cœur ; battement qu'elle ne put me cacher. L'effet que je produisais sur elle comblait tous mes plans. Cependant, elle s'efforçait à garder toute sa pudeur et sa contenance, tout au contraire de ses amies agglutinées autour de moi telles des sangsues.

A son tour, elle me confia son nom et avec un plaisir non dissimulé j'entrepris de baiser sa douce et frêle petite main offerte. Je me délectais encore et encore à percevoir son cœur battant la chamade. Et cela plus fortement encore alors que je m'évertuais à adresser le plus doux des baisers contre sa petite main tremblante. Elle était tout à fait conquise par mon charme. Mais cela ne m'empêcherait point de jouer un peu… avec les mots pour commencer.

Alors que je me plaisais encore à complimenter mes admiratrices, je pris soin à glisser sournoisement à celles-ci, tout en ne lâchant point ma prise sur Lady Swan, mon envie à ce qu'elles éduquent ma belle petite proie à nos habitudes. Toutes sourirent nerveusement alors que Lady Swan restait perplexe, ce qui m'amusa.

Mais je gardais à plaisir sa main chaude et douce, enfermée dans la mienne, glacée. Et je me félicitais à voir que cela ne semblait guère la déranger jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle prit conscience de cette proximité inconfortable. _Pour elle !_ Elle la retira maladroitement, d'un geste sec impromptu qui me séduisit plus encore. Elle rougissait, s'efforçant malgré tout à sourire courtoisement. Elle était gênée, je m'en délectais. A ce moment, elle faillit même trébucher et je fus le seul à le remarquer. Mon délicieux sourire vint chatouiller mes lèvres.

Je souriais en prenant soin néanmoins de ne point dévoiler mes canines afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Là n'était pas le but de mon entrée en matière en effet. Quant à elle, elle s'efforçait tant bien que mal de garder la mesure nonobstant le rouge qui lui montait scandaleusement aux joues. J'en étais encore bien plus séduis moi-même. J'aimais déjà beaucoup cette femme. Elle serait décidément la meilleure de mes maitresses.

Lady Isabella Marie Swan… Mon inconnue était une lady, ma cible préférée, mariée à ce vieillard, un magistrat nommé Swan que, et cela je ne le comprenais pas, elle semblait particulièrement affectionner malgré son âge avancé et indubitablement son manque de libido, je l'imaginais facilement. Quel ennui tout de même cela devait il être pour elle.

Je devinais qu'à peine sortit du couvent, elle dû épouser ce Monsieur Swan, inquiet pour sa lignée et qui dû prendre femme afin de procréer un héritier. Voilà qui amenait un défi bien plus intéressant encore. Assurément, cette Lady Swan était pour moi et toute à moi visiblement. Je saurais lui enseigner des plaisirs dont elle ne soupçonnerait point l'existence…

- Eh bien Edward, je te trouve en bien bonne compagnie ce matin.

Rosalie vint nous rejoindre, fière mais charmante, comme à son habitude. Son regard se posa promptement et avec insistance sur Lady Swan, à l'évidence de façon à gêner cette dernière, ce qui marcha très bien. Ma sœur était décidemment incorrigible, toujours prête à désarçonner la noblesse et à se placer fièrement en première dame, belle et aguicheuse au possible.

POV Rosalie

Cette idiote me semblait bien réservée, gênée au possible. Je la regardais et n'y trouvais rien de très séduisant. Elle n'avait aucune forme, rien qui puisse attirer le regard d'un homme, le sourire niais et la mine bien pâle. Même cette odeur alléchante qu'y décelait Edward m'était inconnue.

- Et qui est notre nouvelle amie ?

Ce fut Lady Perkins qui répondit. Elle la présenta comme Lady Isabella Marie Swan. Et cette dernière se mit à sourire courtoisement, prudemment, telle une enfant polie et bien élevée.

- Bonjour, Lady Hale. Heureuse de faire enfin votre connaissance. Mes amies m'ont si souvent parlé de vous déjà.

Elle m'agaçait déjà ! Trop gentille, trop posée, trop nigaude, trop affable. Et pour en rajouter, Edward semblait boire ses paroles avidement, ou bien était-ce son sang…

Fidèle à ma réputation de dame bien sous tout rapport et aimant chacun de ses congénères, je ne pu faire autrement que sourire adroitement à ma nouvelle interlocutrice avant de répondre, tout aussi aimablement, mais non sans grincer des dents :

- Je suis sûre que nous saurons nous entendre, chère amie. Vous me semblez être très aimable. Passez donc un jour prochain à mon hôtel avec votre époux. Ce sera un plaisir de vous inviter à diner. Et Edward se fera un plaisir d'être des nôtres. N'est-ce pas, mon ami ?

Il me semble que de prononcer son prénom l'éveilla soudain de sa mièvre rêverie. Réjoui de mon invitation – il n'en avait pas besoin à vrai dire pour s'imposer chez moi -, il fixa sa proie avec appétit avant de se tourner vers moi. Le clin d'œil qu'il m'adressa, assorti d'un sourire qui voulait tout dire, me satisfit pleinement.

- A présent, veuillez m'excuser mais des affaires m'attendent.

Edward, tout à son charme et sa courtoisie légendaire envers chaque femmes, prit ma main à baiser avant de glisser à discrètement à mon oreille un _« A tout à l'heure, Rose… »_.

POV Edward

C'est alors que quelques minutes plus tard, je décidais moi-même de me retirer. Rosalie avait visiblement fait forte impression auprès des dames, comme toujours. Toutes la considéraient comme un modèle de vertu et de réussite. Rosalie cachait bien son jeu en effet, un jeu qui l'amusait. Lady Swan, quant à elle, restait dubitative. Cette femme n'était décidément pas comme les autres.

- Malheureusement, j'ai le regret de devoir également vous laisser à vos discussions, Mesdames. Aurais-je votre promesse de nous revoir, Lady Swan ?

Cette interrogation surprit mon adorable dame et la laissa un moment pantoise.

- Eh bien… oui, il est évident que nous ne pourrons que nous rencontrer ici, Monsieur. Et peut-être mon époux sera-t-il des nôtres la prochaine fois.

Ainsi, Lady Swan appréhendait notre prochaine entrevue. Si bien qu'elle souhaitait y faire interférer son époux. Souhaitait-elle, par sa dernière affirmation, me faire comprendre pleinement sa situation d'épouse dévouée et fidèle ? Cela ne servait à rien et ne me stopperait pas, bien évidemment. Il est bien plus réjouissant en effet de séduire une femme mariée qu'une jeune pucelle inexpérimentée !

POV Rosalie

Laissant mon frère à ses charmantes occupations auprès de sa nouvelle proie, je décidais d'aller rendre une petite visite à Lady et Miss March. En bonne marraine, je me devais d'éduquer au moins cette jeune fille aux préceptes de la Cour, ou devrais-je dire de « notre » Cour.

Alice et sa mère logeaient dans un charmant et luxueux hôtel particulier au cœur de Londres. Lady March avait perdu son époux il y a de cela plusieurs années. Elle se retrouvait donc seule à élever son unique fille.

Je fus accueillie, comme toujours d'ailleurs, telle l'amie la plus chère. Lady March avait en effet une grande confiance pour moi et loin de moi de l'en détourner. Elle me confiait ainsi tout du mariage de sa fille et cela m'aiderait dans mes projets. J'avais ainsi appris que Jasper serait parmi nous d'ici deux jours. Le temps pour moi de m'y préparer…

Lorsque j'arrivais, ce fut dans le salon de musique que je fus amenée. En effet, Alice y prenait une leçon de clavecin. L'une des premières visiblement car mes oreilles en furent torturées tout du long. Son professeur devait être bien patient, pensais-je en grimaçant, prenant soin de sourire bêtement et acquiesçant merveilleusement lorsque Lady March se tournait vers moi afin de me faire partager sa fierté pour sa fille : pathétiques ces humains !

La leçon se termina, enfin. Sitôt, et faisant fi même des contenances, Alice se précipita à mon cou pour me saluer, telle l'enfant qu'elle demeurait encore.

- Lady Hale ! Quel bonheur de vous voir chez nous ! S'écria-t-elle, heureuse.

- Alice ! Un peu de tenue, voyons !

Sa mère la réprimanda fermement alors je ne lui en tenais point rigueur. La fraîcheur de cette jeune enfant me plaisait indubitablement car ainsi elle serait plus facilement maniable à mes plans.

- Pardon maman, répondit-elle, honteuse, le regard posé au sol.

Alors, le maître de musique, un homme particulièrement bien fait sus-je remarquer, nous salua courtoisement avant de disparaitre.

Lady March nous quitta alors pour quelque affaire. Seules, Alice et moi échangeâmes quelques banalités lorsqu'elle devint bien curieuse :

- Madame, on dit que maman m'a trouvé un mari. Est-ce vrai ? Demanda-t-elle, une lueur de curiosité enfantine dans ses yeux.

- Oui, c'est bien cela, ma chère Alice, votre mère a trouvé pour vous le meilleur des époux, répondis-je le plus adorablement du monde – bien qu'écœurée - devant cette petite naïve écervelée.

- Oh mais qui est-ce ? Est-il beau, Madame ? Continua-t-elle en frétillant de contentement à la perspective d'un mariage.

- Je ne puis rien vous dire malheureusement. C'est à votre mère de vous parler de lui.

Alors Alice, telle l'enfant qu'elle restait alors, ne sut que me montrer une mine boudeuse qui aurait attendrit n'importe quel idiot. Cependant, même si je brulais à ce moment de lui parler de Jasper et de lui décrier quel monstre il pouvait être à ses yeux, je ne le pouvais sous peine de me mettre à dos sa mère dont j'avais décidément besoin pour assouvir mes sombres desseins. Je fis donc fi de l'expression de ma jeune filleule et entrepris une nouvelle conversation.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, je pris enfin le chemin de ma résidence. J'en avais assez de la noblesse et de leurs frivolités. Aujourd'hui je décidais de rester à l'écart, quitte à demeurer seule. A mon arrivée, mon cher et tendre domestique, Emmet, m'accueillit d'un grand sourire loyal et brûlant. En effet, Emmet se trouvait chaque fois être là lorsque je me sentais seule. Il occupait alors mes nuits et je le lui rendais bien car il repartait toujours en vie. Il travaillait bien et il serait difficile en effet de le remplacer, non ?

- Sir Masen vous attend dans le petit salon, Madame.

- Merci Emmet, fis-je en lui adressant un regard enflammé, ma main caressant son menton finement rasé avec tendresse. C'est d'un clin d'œil coquin que je le quittais.

Je montais rapidement au salon, impatiente de retrouver mon Edward et d'entendre son récit. Je le trouvais nonchalamment adossé à la fenêtre, pensif et si beau que je me retenais à ce moment de le violer à-même le parquet de mon salon…

Il dût saisir mes pensées car il se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire vainqueur. _Non de non, comment pouvais-je encore me faire avoir ainsi !_ Je côtoyais Edward depuis des centaines d'années déjà et j'avais encore du mal à retenir mes pensées.

- Edward ! Tu viens me conter tes prodiges avec cette Lady ? Commençais-je sournoisement en m'asseyant délicatement sur le divan pour ne pas froisser ma coûteuse robe. Edward vint me rejoindre. J'ai cru voir que cette jeune femme pouvait être des plus « respectable »…

- Ma chère Rose. J'ai pu percevoir certaines de tes pensées tout à l'heure. Lady Swan semble être en effet bien sage. Bien sûr elle s'efforce à jouer les prudes bien élevées et inaccessibles. Ceci dit, je la sais indubitablement séduite malgré tout. Cette femme n'a rien à envier aux autres si ce n'est son parfum si délectable. A peine me suis-je présenté à elle que déjà elle défaillait devant mon charme.

Mon frère semblait satisfait, heureux de sa prestation. Il me mimait avec plaisir les frasques maladroites de son nouveau jouet. Cette femme lui plaisait assurément, et bien plus que comme un simple met. Elle lui plaisait tendrement, sexuellement. Cela me dégoûtait.

- Mais cette petite ne connait rien. Trop mièvre, Edward… Et bien trop fidèle à son « cher » époux !

- Son époux n'est rien d'autre qu'un vieillard à la pine rabougri. Arrivant fraîchement de sa campagne éloignée, Lady Swan semble quelque peu… inculte des usages de la Cour.

- Et tu te feras un plaisir de les lui inculquer, c'est cela ?

- Tu me connais bien là, Rosalie ! rétorqua-t-il affectueusement. Je lui retournais son affection d'un doigt sensuel contre sa bouche et ne retins plus à souhait mes pensées les plus perfides à son encontre. Cela lui fit visiblement un effet certain. J'assurais ainsi mon pouvoir sur lui.

- Laisse donc aller… Tu auras bien mieux et plus facile à te délecter. D'ailleurs, tu n'en oublies pas ma petite Alice, dis moi ? Continuais-je sensuellement.

Nos gestes se firent plus osés désormais. Je le cherchais, l'animais et l'allumais comme bon me semblait. Il était toujours à l'affut de mes charmes suppliant à ce moment sa virilité que j'effleurais d'un geste qui le fit frémir.

- Tu comprendras que j'ai un autre chat à fouetter pour le moment, ma sœur chérie.

Alors je stoppais net mes gestes et m'éloignais. Sa dernière réponse ne me plaisait guère.

- Alors cette Swan aurait donc bien plus d'importance que moi ? M'offusquai-je délicieusement.

Il en était désolé mais cela plus par avidité sexuelle que par fraternité sororale. Cette petite idiote de Swan contrariait mes plans et je la haïssais pour ça plus que pour sa bêtise.

- Voyons, Rose… Tu sais ce qui me plait. Le challenge est bien plus intéressant à séduire une noble chaste et mariée qu'une pucelle naïve et insignifiante.

Il tenta une approche mais je le repoussais fièrement. Une idée me traversa l'esprit.

- Très bien. Alors tu m'autoriseras un petit jeu, toi qui aime tant les défis… rétorquais-je, satisfaite.

- Tout ce que tu veux, Rose…

* * *

Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre.

J'ai donc décidé de faire plusieurs POV ici. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop embrouillé... Mais j'espérais ainsi mieux faire ressortir la personnalité et le ressenti de chaque personnage, surtout pour cette Rencontre que je redoutais tant à écrire...

J'espère que ça vous plut. Je vous laisse à vos commentaires !

A bientôt.


End file.
